1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to exercise equipment for working out lower parts of a person's body, particularly focusing on development of leg muscles and is an integral part of a gym unit that also supports other exercise features.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
A number of stand-alone leg press exercise machines and leg press exercise stations as a part of multi-exercise gym equipments have been introduced in the field of the art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,366,432 to Habing shows a leg press machine utilizing a four-bar linkage mechanism on a foot pedal to provide a motion for the legs of the user who sits on a stationary seat pad and against a stationary back pad. U.S. Pat. No. 5,411,458 to Giust shows a horizontal squat apparatus that has a stationary foot pedal and a carriage which carries the user on an inclined track. U.S. Pat. No. 5,549,533 to Olson shows a combination leg station of leg press and leg extension exercises, however this setup eliminates leg curl exercise feature, another important leg exercise for a multi-exercise gym. U.S. Pat. No. 5,554,086 to Habing shows a compact attachment for performing leg press for a multi-station exercise machine. Seat pad is on a moving frame that is coupled to a stationary frame by either a four-bar linkage system or a track. U.S. Pat. No. 5,616,107 to Simonson shows another leg press apparatus with a foot pedal on a four-bar linkage which moves away from its seat pad on a seat frame which is also movable and linked to the four-bar linkage of the pedal. U.S. Pat. No. 6,533,710 to Lin shows a hip exerciser with a movable seat pad on a five-pivot linkage providing some random motion to the seat. Pedals also move independently from the seat. And there are more leg press and lower body exercise machines related to the invention disclosed in the field. Each has advantages and disadvantages respect to other designs, however none of the prior arts shows a simple way to integrate the leg press exercise in a multi-exercise gym with a good motion profile and without compromising other exercise features in the multi-exercise gym.